Poinsettia
Basic Information In Creativerse, a Poinsettia is a Christmas Star-like plant without roots or pot that exceeds the size of one block and looks like an arrangement of 5 decorative large red flowers with their "petals" made of red leaves, with a base of very large green leaves. The "flower"-like branch in the middle of the "arrangement" is the largest, and all of the "flowers" have 3 yellow-white pistils protruding from their centers. This non-flammable plant can be crafted from a rare seasonal Christmas Recipe that can usually only be obtained during the seasonal Holiday event for ca. one month around Christmas once a year. They can be used mainly for decoration purposes by being placed. The rare Recipe for Poinsettias was added to Elfi's range of "featured" goods with update R58 "Elfi's Wonderland 2018" on December 19th 2018 and could be traded ingame for 50 Rescued Toys until January 25th 2019. How to obtain Poinsettias Poinsettias cannot be obtained from any Creatures nor from any common randomly spawning Treasure Chest. These decorative plants can be crafted from a rare seasonal Recipe that can usually only be obtained during the Christmas Holiday event that lasts for ca. one month from December to January every year. In 2018-2019, the rare Recipe for Poinsettias could be bought from Elfis. Elfis are NPC traders that look like green Leafies with pointed ears dressed up for Christmas with striped attire sitting on a stack of colorful gift boxes. They randomly appear on natural Ice and Snow blocks during day and night and ask players for Rescued Toys as Trade Items in exchange for winter-themed rare recipes and items. Elfis usually only spawn during Christmas event-times though, like during Elfi's Wonderland 2018 from December 19th 2018 to January 25th 2019. In Elfi's "Featured" TAB, 1 rare seasonal Recipe Page for Poinsettias each could be traded for 50 Rescued Toys (in theoretically infinite amounts) until the end of the Christmas event 2018/2019 on January 25th 2019. The Recipe was not account-bound, but came in the shape of a tradeable and stackable item. Like other rare Recipes, this Recipe can be learnt, will be consumed by that and become permanently added to the Crafting Menu. Already crafted Poinsettias could not be bought from Elfis. However, Poinsettias were also part of the Store-exclusive Item Pack "Elfi's Wonderland Bundle 2018". This bundle contained the rare seasonal Recipe for Poinsettias and could be bought from December 19th 2018 until January 25th 2019, until the Christmas event Elfi's Wonderland ended. All the Poinsettias and their rare seasonal Recipe Pages that you have already obtained during the Christmas event will stay in your possession and do not vanish after the end of the Christmas event. If you have missed the Holiday event or the opportunities to obtain the rare Recipe for Poinsettias, then other players who have learnt the Recipe can craft these decorative Christmas-themed plants for you, if you invite the players to your game world and provide them with the necessary crafting materials. Fellow Creativerse players might even be willing to give you a surplus rare Recipe Page for Poinsettias - on the game world where they have stored one of these Recipes, since items are not transferable between game worlds. You will have to learn the Recipe on the game world where you receive the Recipe page by right-click or drag & drop, and can then transfer the "knowledge" of the "consumed" Recipe in your Crafting Menu to all other game worlds from then on. Seasonal Recipes cannot be learnt in Adventures. Moreover, Poinsettias can still be bought in large amounts as parts of building kits that can be purchased for (customizable) player-made Blueprints from the Creativerse Steam workshop throughout the year. Building kits for Blueprints are available after subscribing to a Blueprint, or after capturing a Blueprint or after customizing a Blueprint by clicking on the green price "tag" button in the Blueprint window below "Buy kit and build now". These building kits are to be paid with ingame Coins that can be purchased for real money in the Store via Steam wallet. How to obtain Rescued Toys Rescued Toys are Trade Items that can be obtained during the seasonal Christmas Holiday event from randomly spawning Holiday Gifts and randomly spawning Reinbeaus in amounts of ca. 10-14 toys. The rare fast Reaudolphs will sometimes even drop 100-200 Rescued Toys at a time. Reaudolphs and colorful gift boxes will usually only appear during the seasonal Christmas event for ca. one month each year, like during Elfi's Wonderland from December 19th 2018 to January 25th 2019. Reinbeaus will not drop Christmas-themed loot bags outside of Christmas event-times. Lots of Rescued Toys can be found in Reward Holiday Gift Boxes after successfully completing Trog Trap Events that can be initiated by placing Trog Traps. Small Trog Traps can be obtained during Christmas event-times for free. 2 of these can be found in every daily login chest (another one each 4 hours) during the event, while additionally to that, one Small Trog Trap can occasionally be obtained from randomly spawning Holiday Gifts as well as from the loot bags of Reinbeaus and Reaudolphs during the seasonal Christmas Holiday event. As soon as you place a Small Trog Trap anywhere, a tier 1 Trog Trap Event will immediately initiated in its proximity. If you are able to successfully meet the objective of the event as displayed onscreen in time, you will be rewarded by a Reward Holiday Gift Box that contains ca. 6-12 Rescued Toys, 2-3 random stacks of useful items and often (but not always) a Medium Trog Trap. Every player who participates in Trog Trap Events will receive their own Reward Gift Box. Medium Trog Traps can be placed in order to instantly start tier 2 Trog Trap Events that are a bit more difficult to "beat". In the Reward Holiday Gift Boxes that will appear after the successful completion of tier 2 Trog Trap Events, you will find ca. 11-14 Rescued Toys, 3-6 stacks of useful items and occasionally a Large Trog Trap. Moreover, a few of the Trog Trap Event Creatures might drop special Loot Bags with (often) a few Rescued Toys and some random useful items inside, like consumables and/or explosives. Naturally, Large Trog Traps will also promptly initiate Trog Trap Events of an even higher difficulty (tier 3), and their Reward Holiday Gift Boxes will contain even more (ca. 34) Rescued Toys and even more (5-8) stacks of useful items, but only rarely a Medium Trog Trap on top of that. Again, some Trog Trap Event Creatures (mainly Troggington's Minions) will rarely drop special Loot Bags on top of that, often containing a few Rescued Toys and otherwise random useful items. Trog Traps of all 3 tiers (Small Trog Traps, Medium Trog Traps and Large Trog Traps) can also be bought for Coins via building kits for Blueprints that players have made from Trog Traps that they have placed and then uploaded these Blueprints to the Creativerse Steam workshop. You can buy Coins bundles in the ingame Store and pay for them via Steam Wallet. Take care to only buy specific Blueprints that contain placed Trog Traps, but not just Traps that appear on/in display containers like on Placemats, Flower Pots or Wall Shelves, because in this case the Traps will not be included purchasable as items, they will merely be "ghost images" displayed on the display containers. Before clicking on "Get Kit & Build Now", you should check if Trog Traps are included in the according building kit by subscribing to the Blueprint for free in the Creativerse Steam workshop and clicking on the button "Built with xxx Blocks" in the Blueprint window ingame. Even though you can obtain Trog Traps throughout the year this way and initiate Trog Trap Events by placing any bought, bestowed and/or left-over Trog Traps any time you like, you can merely store the Rescued Toys that any victory will provide you with, since these Trade Items cannot be used directly. You can only trade Rescued Toys for Christmas-related items and rare seasonal Recipes with Elfis that will probably spawn again around Christmas 2019 for the next time - or perhaps Elfis might appear for other rare occasions too if Playful sees fit and will announce so on social media and on the official forums. During the event Elfi's Wonderland 2018, Rescued Toys could be bought via Steam wallet as a content of 4 tiered Make-a-Wish Donation Bundles in the Store too. 100% of revenue from these bundles went to The Make-A-Wish Foundation that helps granting the wishes of children who have been diagnosed with critical illnesses. Depending on their tier 1-4, these bundles contained a stack of either 20, 50, 200 or 500 Rescued Toys. How to unlock the crafting recipe The crafting Recipe for Poinsettias is a rare seasonal Recipe Page that can be traded from Elfis for 50 Rescued Toys during the seasonal Christmas Holiday event for ca. one month from December to January, like during Elfi's Wonderland from December 19th 2018 to January 25th 2019. More than one Recipe Pages for Poinsettias could be bought, but the recipe can only be learnt once to then be permanently added to the crafting menu. Surplus Recipe Pages can be given to other players, but only on the game world where the Recipe Pages were stored. The rare Recipe Page for Poinsettias was also available in the Store-exclusive item bundle Elfi's Wonderland Bundle 2018 until January 25th 2019. It could be bought via ingame Coins. This bundle could be bought more than once, so several Recipe Pages could be collected, different to most Recipe Packs that can only be bought once, since they will automatically add account-bound Recipes to the Crafting Menu of the buying player. The Recipe for Poinsettias will most likely become obtainable again during the Christmas event 2019. Still, the crafting Recipe can also be obtained at other times from fellow Creativerse players who have stored surplus Recipe Pages for Poinsettias. Even though this crafting recipe was only available for a limited timespan during event-times, you can keep all surplus Recipe Pages for Poinsettias that you have obtained and of course you also won't lose the recipe from your Crafting Menu once you have learnt it. In order to permanently add the rare seasonal crafting Recipe for Poinsettias to your crafting menu after you've obtained it, this recipe has to be learnt at first by right-clicking on it in your inventory/bag or dragging it with the left mouse-button over your player character model on the right side of the inventory. One Recipe Page will be consumed by that. The crafting recipe for Poinsettias will then stay available in your crafting menu on all Creativerse game worlds like all other rare and store-bought Recipes, even on worlds where the "Pro" option "world bound recipes" ("fresh start") is enabled. How to craft Once you've learnt the rare Recipe, 4 Poinsettias at a time can be crafted in your Crafting Menu from: * 1 Red Pigment made of Red Flowers in a Processor, or found in Obsidian Treasure Chests that spawn on blocks of the Stalactite layer in the dark. Red Flowers grow on Ashenwood-trees or can be found in randomly spawning Wood Treasure Chests on the surface at night * 2 Flowers of any kind. Many flowers grow on trees in the shape of blocks, two flower types grow on the ground of biomes (Savannah and Tundra), one type grows on Cacti, 3 types can very often be found in random Wood Treasure Chests that spawn on surface blocks at night in dark areas How to use Poinsettias can be used for decoration purposes by placing them into the game world. You can fully rotate Poinsettias into all directions by pointing your cursor at them, then pressing and holding R (as the default key) and then moving the mouse while holding down the left mouse button. The chosen rotation angle can be "locked" too by simply typing "r" while looking at an already rotated block or item, so that all plants of the same stack in the chosen quickslot will then face the same direction when being placed. Poinsettia can be picked up without the need to equip any Power Cells. Of course you won't be able to pick up such plants on game worlds, on player claims or in Adventures where your Permission rank is not sufficient (mainly when you are merely a visitor), which can only be changed by the owner of the game world, the respective claim owner or Adventure creator. Other than that, Poinsettias can also be put on display by placing them into the slots of display containers like Placemats, Stone Wall Shelves, Hidden Temple Altars, Galactic Grav-Chambers, Frozen Containers, Holiday Decorative Trees, Snow Buried Containers, Holiday Mantles, Flower Pots, Wood Planters or the like, where they will usually be reduced in size. Items that are on display cannot be rotated, but most display containers can be rotated with all the items "inside" them. Category:Events Category:Christmas Event Category:Elfi's Wonderland Category:In Trade Category:Store Category:Item Packs Category:Crafted Category:Recipe Category:Decorations